


Here We Go Again...

by DeathbyIrony



Series: Otonokizaka Marching Band - Mark, Time, Mark [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Comedy, Minus Umi, Sorry baby, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyIrony/pseuds/DeathbyIrony
Summary: Many stunts had arisen in her five years of marching band, but none were THIS weird.





	Here We Go Again...

“Really?” That's the only word which echoed in the room.

Freeze frame. Yeah, you might be wondering how I got here. My name is Eli Ayase, percussion section leader, and a trumpet has been woven into the strings of the harp.

Is it possible? Yes. You'd think this would only be the material of tall tales- when pupils of the more civilized marching bands out there laugh as they recall when a water bottle was lodged into a sousaphone, it is easy to assume that can never happen to you. A trumpet? In my harp? It's more likely than you think. Free band check at Why-ville, Japan.

 

A rage almost escapes me, but that would mean nothing of value to us, right? Instead of taking the easy way out, my feet slowly turn to face the others.

“Why? Is there any purpose to why a trumpet is in the harp?” It is troubling to try and articulate that point when the target language isn't even my native tongue, but that doesn't matter. Horn in harp. I pause. “Nico?”

“Oh, jumping to conclusions, aren't we?” She scoffs. If looks could kill, everyone in the room (sans Umi, who had fled from this nonsense long ago) would have dropped dead from the glares Nico was giving.

“You do play trumpet, Nico…” someone had squeaked from the back of the crowd. 

“Anyone can get to the brass cases! Besides, why would such an act be committed by the precious Nico Nico N-"

“Yeah,it couldn't have been Nico,” Nozomi interjected. We all owe one to Nozomi on occasion. “Notice how a string is broken? Nico is precise enough where that wouldn't happen. Sorry, Eli.”

Nico lent us all a dramatic sigh of relief. “Thank you!”

“Nico.”

“What?! Not as if I'm happy the harp’s messed up!” Now free to put her defenses down, she began her signature banter. “Nico-nii cares about the band as much as the rest of you!”

“Any other leads?” 

Silence.

“Maybe it was one of the girls from that rival school,” Honoka suggested, shattering the silence into pieces.

“UTX? Nya, it makes sense they'd have it out for us-”

“-Except that they're a 5A school.” Maki interjected with her first word of the day. “Sure, we've been catching up to the big bands in terms of score, but I doubt that A-Rise sees us as an immediate threat.” 

The girls burst into momentary chatter- wasn't UTX 4A? Was the percussion room door locked? Is Yuki Anju a ninja? 

I sighed, placing one hand on my head and the other in the air. “Whoever did it, I hope you are happy because this possibly means no harp solo.” How headache inducing could a simple marching band get?

Nozomi, who had apparently been beside me this whole time, placed a hand around me. “Eli-chi, I guarantee we can get it unwoven in time! Right?” Though my tired eyes were in my palm, I could sense the way she was looking at the others through her voice alone. What a talent. “Guys?”

“Of course!” Kotori chimed. “We can all do our best to help! If not, that's two solos gone, and we need those!”

“You know I have a spare trumpet, right?”

“One solo gone, and we need it!”

“Isn't it five notes anyway?” Rin shrugged.

“I think it was six,” her comrade whispered. 

 

 

Many stunts had arisen in her five years of marching band, but none were THIS weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Who did it? Who knows!
> 
> Timeline: Day 65.


End file.
